Yamanaka Inojin
Yamanaka Inojin (山中いのじん) is a genin level shinobi, and a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. He is the son of Ino and Sai. Including the grandson of Inoichi and Ino's Mother. And lastly, he is the nephew of Shin. Inojin trains hard to become a great shinobi just like his father and mother. He is apart of the 17 generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, which consists of him, Shikadai and Chocho. He eventually becomes a student in Team Moegi, while learning teamwork with his two friends and female sensei, Kazamatsuri Moegi. Background Inojin was born on the day of December 5th as the first child, and only son of Yamanaka Ino and Yamanaka Sai. When he was only a toddler his artwork was just like the style that Himawari uses in the current timeline. As a child, he attended Naruto's seventh Hokage ceremony. He is seen speaking to his father and Shikadai. Despite growing up to fear his mother's monsterous temper and being annoyed with his father's passiveness, Inojin shares a good relationship with his parents and is very serious about learning his family's art, and mind control techniques. Personality Inojin seems to be rather obedient, and the most reasonable of the new generation of the Ino–Shika–Cho trio. As he, unlike his two teammates, insisted on going to training to learn the Ino–Shika–Cho techniques. When Chocho refuses to go along with him and instead goes to eat dango with Anko, he calls her fat, which showcased that he may have inherited a penchant for insensitivity from his father, Yamanaka Sai. He also seems to have inherited the role of being the most motivated of the trio from his mother, Ino. Because of his nature, Inojin is a very alert individual with outstanding powers of observation. Despite regularly practicing his respective parents' ninjutsu skills, mainly his father's, Inojin is always looking for a newer and more stylish means to go about it. At the same time, he also has very simple goals in life, hoping to make more practical use of his skills for better financial gain. Right after he becomes a genin, whenever he calls Chocho "fatso" he get punched in his face. In the anime however, he calls Chocho "chubs". Inojin also becomes frighten by reading his mother's letter about not even thinking about belling out on taking the Chunin Exams. He enjoys getting rare training cards, but can't understand why Boruto keeps getting the same rare card over and over again. Appearance Inojin has green eyes, and blond shoulder length hair which he keeps in a small ponytail allowing the rest to fall about his face — both traits featured heavily in his clan. He inherited his father's pale white skin color and his attire is also similar to that of his father's: a black collarless suit with mesh armor underneath. In his backpack, he carries two items, the handles of which can be seen at each side. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. His outfit as an ninja academy student consisted of a violet sweater and white overalls, with a brown strap to hold his tanto and regular shinobi sandals. Abilities Inojin is noted to have great talent as a shinobi and is well-versed in a variety of skills. It is his initial tactic for close-range combat. Ninjutsu Inojin has also been taught the art oriented techniques of his father, and as such he is able to effectively animate his drawings for various purposes, though his drawing style differs greatly from that of his father's, and even more noticeably, he uses color in his drawings, most likely to make them more realistic and to pop. Like his mother, Inojin is also a practitioner of Medical Ninjutsu. In the anime, he is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users. Bukijutsu Being trained regularly by his parents even before joining the Ninja Academy, Inojin had very advanced shurikenjutsu prowess, able to easily hit the bulls-eye. Inojin also wields a tipless tanto, indicating skills in kenjutsu. Yamanaka Clan Techniques As a member of the Yamanaka clan and his generation's Ino—Shika—Cho, Inojin has begun learning the various mind-oriented techniques of his clan, including the Mind Body Switch Technique, and collaboration techniques for his team respectively. Epilogue :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto, the said student suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument. Shikamaru then had everyone clear out to begin clean-up. Two weeks into his Ninja Academy career, Inojin voiced his views on how Boruto was taking advantage of his father's status as Hokage. While Boruto brushed if off and offered to be friends, Inojin noted he doesn't trust Boruto with his nature. Later, he joined the rest of the class to watch the fight between Boruto and Yuino Iwabee, which he later intervened as Iwabee decided to break his word. Ultimately, Boruto and Inojin's respective words resonated with Iwabee, ending the fight. The following day, Inojin defended Boruto, saying that he was actually trying to make a name for himself away from his father and did what he did for his friends. After Boruto's failed attempt at shurikenjutsu caused property damage, Inojin and his friends were punished with repairing the damages to the Hokage Monument. The day after Shikadai had insulted Lee for his problems with anxiety, Inojin, Boruto and Shikadai found Lee, who was acting unusually aggressive. A fight broke out between them, during which Inojin managed to trick his opponent and get him off his guard with the help of his drawings, which he used to simulate Shikadai's shadows. During a lesson about summoning techniques, Ionjin the other boys began bickering with the girls, which Konohamaru broke up the squabble. Later during their lunch break, Boruto began to fight with Sarada over who would get the last yakisoba bun. Shino appeared, insisting that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated, with many of the boys being taken out of the contest until only Boruto, Shikidai, and Inojin were left on their team. Getting desperate, Boruto found a summoning scroll and miraculously summoned a snake-like creature. The creature went on a rampage, attacking the students and launched Chocho off the roof, to which Inojin helped Boruto to save her. After the creature was subdued by the timely arrival of Konohamaru, the contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Later, the class gained a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. Wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organized a welcoming party for the new student. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Ninja Academy. Later, the class was assigned by Shino to split into groups of three and each tail a different workplace for a few days to better understand non-shinobi life. Inojin joined Lee in gong to the Fire Department. While tailing their work, Inojin watched in embarrassment as Lee's social anxiety caused him to spray a fire-hose about the place randomly. Later, Inojin checked on some of his friends after learning that they were hospitalized from a recent attack. After completing his assignment with the fire department, Inojin and Lee were approached by Shikadai, who recruited them to stop the attacker. Inojin and his friends the met up at the post office to discuss their plan. After splitting up to patrol the village, the culprit of the attacks unleashed his Shadow Spectre on the post chief Komame. The Inojin's group however quickly appeared, having anticipated this move as all their recent efforts were clearly being spied on. While half the team stayed to save the possessed Komame, Inojin's half pursued the masked culprit. While the post chief was saved, the spectre and the culprit ultimately got away. Inojin is seen after running an obstacle course in groups of three. However Shino fails all the students, because the few who complete the course did so by leaving their teammates behind. Konohamaru and Moegi tell the students they'll occasionally drop by for the purposes of seeing who fight be under their command, and encourage them to see which formations work better. After class, Inojin notes to Mitsuki he's been paying a lot of attention to Boruto. Inojin explains the lengths Boruto goes to not to be seen just as the Hokage's son. When another attack came, the area was closed off. Inojin, along with Denki and Shikadai, wondered where Boruto was, along with the missing Sumire. The following morning, they found Boruto, along with Sumire and Mitsuki in the field. They were soon joined by Sai and his unit, who took Sumire in for question. As Denki asked what happened, Boruto happily brushed it off, saying everything was fine. Several weeks later, Shino decided to change up the 3-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation. Inojin teamed up Chocho and Shikadai. When Iwabee noted that they were essentially forming the Ino-Shika-Cho trio like their respective parents, the team admitted that their techniques were naturally compatible. Later, Inojin told his friends that his father has gathered files on Academies in other villages, making Shikadai wonder if Sumire was going to leave the Ninja Academy. During the team challenge to capture the flag, Inojin distracted Mitsuki long enough to let Shikadai pin Mitsuki down, but escaped with a launched needle. Mitsuki created a distraction long enough for Boruto to win the challenge. Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumors that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class. Five years later after their sensei ends classes early due to the impending Five Kage Summit, Inojin tried to convince his team-mates Chocho and Shikadai to go training with them. However, they both casually shirk their training opting to eat instead and claiming it was too troublesome respectively. Ultimately, he went to the training field alone, but was afraid to confront his upset mother and hid behind a tree instead contemplating how best to approach the situation. Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class, will be going through graduation exams in a week. Inojin was surprised how little some of his classmates cared about it. Later, Inojin continued his training under his father in artistic ninjutsu, noting that his father's style of drawing is so old-fashioned. To improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. Upon arriving, they were met with Karatachi Kagura, who was appointed to act as the class' tour guide. The class was later taken to meet Chojuro, the Sixth Mizukage, who welcomed the class to the village. The following night, while waiting for Denki to return from his shopping, Inojin, Boruto, and Shikadai received a message in blood that Denki was kidnapped and the culprits demanded Denki's friends come to the pier. Once arriving, the culprits were revealed to be Hachiya Tsurushi, and old classmate of Kagura, and his delinquent gang. As they began mocking Kagura's relationship with the Konoha-nin, they attacked the visiting class. During the fight, Hachiya revealed Kagura's dark past as the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage and having his own personal bloodshed reputation from his Academy days. After defeating their enemies, to cheer up Kagura, they inviting him to play a card game with them. Later, when Boruto and Sarada were acting strangely, Inojin and Shikadai decided to follow them. To their surprise, the instead found Mitsuki talking secretly with Hozuki Suigetsu. He instructed Mitsuki to not get involved with Hoshigaki Shizuma and his team, but Mitsuki plainly rejected the order. While trying to make sense of this, Inojin and Shikadai were taken by surprise by Suigetsu. While not understanding what was happening, the nervous Inojin agreed to help Mitsuki. The morning before training, Sai discovers that Inojin has been photocopying his Super Beast Imitating Drawing instead of drawing by hand due to finding it exhausting much to Sai's shock. However, during training Inojin loses the ability to perform the technique even after drawing by hand. Following his fathers advice, Inojin enters a children's drawing contest but loses to Uzumaki Himawari. Sai continues to offer Inojin vague advice on why he is no longer able to perform the technique, believing it will benefit his son more by discovering the solution on his own. However, Inojins frustration builds which causes him to instead ask his mother to teach him the Mind Body Switch Technique but is unsuccessful when utilising it in a practice battle. After discovering an old drawing he made of his family, Inojin finds motivation to learn about art and seeks Himawari for help. He then learns from her the importance of putting heart and emotion into his art as he rescues her drawing by finally being able to perform the Super Beast Imitating Drawing again. As graduation exams for the ninja classes were nearing, Inojin was interviewed about his goals for the future. He was later also interviewed by "Sukea", a freelance reporter for an article where he states his desire to be able to continue drawing art whilst making money. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, Inojin and his friends were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. As the test began, Inojin chose to work with Chocho and Shikadai against Anko. While Anko questioned their decision to work together as there can only be one winner, Inojin said that it is more practical to join forces for the time being. As Anko soon began overwhelming the trio, more of their friends came to help fight Anko. Ultimately, the trio, along with several other students were defeated and captured by Anko. Later that night, Boruto led his fellow classmates saving Inojin and the others. Afterwards, following Boruto's next plan, Inojin and everyone attacked the Sixth Hokage together. Despite their team-up, Kakashi easily saw through their patterns and exploited their scattered assault to repel them. This however was a cover for their true goal of a group String Light Formation to subdue Kakashi. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off, allowing time to run out. While no one got the bell, Kakashi chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; team-work and loyalty. Ultimately, Inojin was placed on the same team as Chōchō and Shikadai, once again forming a new generation for the Ino-Shika-Chō. For their first mission, they're assigned to chauffeuring around the client, carrying her various purchases. Inojin was especially annoyed that Chocho had to carry nothing as she was getting so chummy with the client. With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 10 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chunin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, the gang's act of distributing their stolen wealth to the poor began gaining much support from many of the villagers. Even more, swarms of protestors began emerging in the village against various legitimate companies, fueled by the Byakuga Gang's claims of the said companies being corrupt, one of which included the Kaminarimon Company. As the protesting against the Kaminarimon Company continued to grow more volatile, the Konoha-nin were deployed to help pacify the situation at set locations. As they looked at the situation, Shikadai realized that the layout was near-identical to a shogi strategy that Ryogi used on him repeatedly. Deducing that the attack on the Kaminarimon Company was a diversion, Shikadai rushed to the ignored Ninjutsu Research Center, which Chocho and Inojin followed. They were soon joined by Boruto, who noticed that they left their post. Shikadai's assumption proved correct as the thieves stole the Center's entire data on world ninjutsu. Katasuke, who managed to place a homing beacon on the leader of the gang, gave Shikadai and his friends the locator to track them down. Upon catching up to the Byakuya Gang, Inojin and Chōchō stayed behind to deal with the underlings while Shikadai and Boruto chased Ryogi. While Chocho and Inojin's tag-team defeated the weaker opponents, Oko proved to tough. Ultimately, they were saved by the timely arrival of Shikamaru, who quickly subdued the thief. Film Appearances 'Boruto movie' Inojin meets with Uzumaki Boruto and Shikadai to play video games together after they finish their missions for the day. When Boruto offers to give them his data to make the game easier. Inojin reacts with disappointment, along with Shikadai to find that Boruto had been cheating while they were playing. In the anime, he and his teammates train with Temari. They also get forms to enter the Chunin Exams. Inojin enters in the Chunin Exams with Shikadai and Chocho. The first round was a true or false quiz, administered by Sai, which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into a pit of ink. They were able to pass the first round thanks to Shikadai using his shadow to keep Inojin, and Chocho against the wall and from falling into the ink pit. Inojin exasperatedly states that only his father could come up with such an idea. Then the Ino-Shika-Cho progressed to the second round of the Chunin Exams, which involved teams competing against each other to for flags. Inojin was able to stop and restrain another genin before he could steal their flag, while Chocho managed to retrieve another team's flag, allowing them to advance to the third round. During the third round, Inojin wins against Araya. He is lastly seen during the end credits. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga In the anime, when the lead actors of a popular TV drama, Tomaru and Ashina received a death threat if they continued filming their show, Team 10 was assigned to protect the actors alongside Team 7. Inojin and his team were assigned to watch Tomaru, which Inojin was upset about, hoping to have been assigned to the beautiful Ashina. Later, a masked attacker managed to capture Tomaru. A ransom was left that demanded 20 million ryō and for Ashina to be the one to deliver it. During the exchange, as Konohamaru already captured the attacker and disguised himself as the Ame-nin, Ashina was revealed to be the mastermind behind the assaults as she desperately wanted to rekindle her fame as an actress. In a last blind effort to keep her fame by burying the truth, she attempted to blow up the area. While Konohomaru stopped her from using them, the explosive tags went off, causing a landslide, which the Konoha-nin quickly saved the spectators from. Afterwards, Ashina was arrested. After Mitsuki's apparent betrayal of Konohakagure, the village was put on lockdown. Despite this, Boruto and Sarada decided to sneak out to find Mitsuki. Team 10 was then assigned to find and bring back the two genin. The following day, they managed to intercept the targets. As the two refused to come back peacefully, they created a distraction and then attempted a decoy with Boruto's shadow clones. This succeeded in splitting up Team Moegi between the jōnin and her students. Sarada and Boruto were soon intercepted by their friends, who through Shikadai's strategy easily anticipated Sarada and Boruto's tactics to quickly subdue them. While ready to take them back, Shikadai noticed the snake. Once learning that a message was left on it from Mitsuki, Shikadai realised that the situation had to many inconsistencies to brand Mitsuki a traitor. Wanting to find answers, Shikadai convinced his team-mates to help Boruto and Sarada. Eventually, they found themselves in a foggy canyon. As they began wondering about aimlessly, they found a large palace, assuming that it must be the Ryūchi Cave. Inside, they found to their surprise a very lavished setting and were greeted by a beautiful young woman. Saying the White Snake Sage was expecting them, the woman invited them to a large feast. As the others began to enjoy themselves, the woman insisted that after they eat, they could ask the sage about Mitsuki. Boruto realised the woman was deceiving them as he never mentioned Mitsuki by name. The woman revealed herself to be a snake creature and the palace and food were but illusions to test the guests. Applauding Boruto's fortitude, she explained that to see the sage, one must past a series of tests, if they fail, the snake servants may eat the guests. As only Boruto wished to speak with the sage, Inojin and the others were separated from him and knocked out. Ultimately, proving his resolve, Boruto passed the other tests. Once Inojin and the others were reunited with Boruto they met with the White Snake Sage, surprised to see that she was a small and frail-looking reptilian woman. While surprised that someone would risk meeting with her for something other than learning senjutsu, the sage insisted that she couldn't help give answers beyond mastery of senjutsu. Boruto refused to give up, begging the sage to reconsider. Giving in to Boruto's stubbornness, the sage agreed to help analyse Mitsuki's snake only if they first brought to her the Reverse Scale of the giant snake Garaga, who was located in the most dangerous part of the cave. Boruto and the group accepted. In their journey through the cave, they found several massive stone snake statue before ultimately being attacked by Garaga. The genin attempted to hold their ground but were quickly overpowered by the massive foe. As the rampaging snake attacked Sarada, another massive snake appeared to stop him. After the genin retreated to safety, the other snake appeared again, revealing himself as Aoda, Sasuke's personal summoning. As Aoda made his peaceful intentions known the group explained their goal of acquiring Garaga's Reverse Scale on the request of the White Snake Sage to get her help in finding Mitsuki. Aoda was reluctant as Garaga's savage nature made all other inhabitants of Ryūchi Cave stay clear of him, but nonetheless agreed to help Sarada. Following Shikadai's plan, they were initially able to pin down Garaga after Inojin blinded it with his Super Beast Imitating Drawing, until the rampaging foe used his spit to petrify Chocho. As Aoda was too battered to continue, Inojin and the others continued their pursuit for the Reverse Scale. Ultimately, Boruto learned Garaga's aggressive nature and disdain for humans came from a past betrayal of one. As Boruto offered the giant snake to enter a summoning contract with him on the grounds that if Boruto failed to make Mitsuki come back, Garaga could eat him. Agreeing this bet, Garaga returned Chōchō to normal and presented himself before the White Snake Sage. Accepting that Boruto upheld his part of the deal, the sage revealed the secret thoughts inside Mitsuki's snake, revealing that Mitsuki feigned killing a guard to save his life. Still unclear why Mitsuki joined the attackers but knowing where he went headed off to the Land of Earth. As the group began to approach the Land of Earth's border, Shikadai had Inojin and Chōchō to return to the village to report their findings. Along the way, the two found a group of jōnin paralysed on the field. They decided to investigate. Following this, Inojin and Chōchō turned back to help their friends. They arrived in time as they struggled against Kokuyō. The Ino-Shika-Chō trio decided to hold off the artificial man while Boruto and Sarada went on ahead. Despite their perfect team formations, the enemy was able to repel all of them. Ultimately, the trio was forced to retreat. The trio soon after caught up to their friends, where they learned of Mitsuki's betrayal upon attacking Boruto and leaving with the enemies. While caring for Boruto, Inojin discovered a miniature and imperfect Akuta that became very found of him. After Boruto awoke, the group discussed whether to return to Konohagakure with their findings, or push forward to find the truth about these new enemies that posed a threat to the peaceful times. Ultimately, it was agreed to go venture on to Iwagakure and retrieve Mitsuki. Boruto suggested that go seek the help of Ōnoki. Upon arriving outside the village, Inojin was chosen to stay behind as the Akuta with them would draw too much attention. While hiding in a cave, realising that the tiny creature didn't like being called an "Akuta", Inojin decided to give it a new name of Akkun, which it liked while Inojin himself became more attached to the creature. Inojin began attempting to teach it his friends names, but only could refer to them in silly nicknames. Deciding that they waited long enough, the group decided to look for their friends. They instead found an injured Akatsuchi. They then noticed an explosion. Realising that it could be their friends, Inojin was chosen to take Akatsuchi back to the cave while Sarada and Chōchō went to investigate. Back at the cave, the hideout was found out by Kirara. As she attacked Akkun, Inojin tried to defend it and seal her, only to be subdued by her genjutsu. Inojin was used as a pawn to get close to Boruto and the others, where he quickly subdued his friend. Inojin was detained himself when the genjutsu was undone. He was brought back with his fellow captured genin and Ōnoki to the village. Once arriving, they learned that all of Iwagakure was taken over by Kū as an extra measure to keep the outside world from learning of their plans. When contorting the second-in-command, he voiced his desire to transplant human hearts into the Fabrications as it would sustain them. Ōnoki however refused on the grounds that it went against the purpose of his goal for saving lives. Deciding that Ōnoki was to sentimental to see the bigger picture, Kū usurped the Third Tsuchikage. Before Kū could move forward with his plan, Shikadai appeared, using a diversion to help his friends escape. They were soon intercepted by Kokuyō. Inojin and his team-mates decided to face the foe while Boruto and Sarada moved on. Kokuyō's advanced physical prowess quickly adapted to the Ino-Shika-Chō's previously shown attack patterns and forced them back. Using a plan of Shikadai, they were able to lead Kokuyō into a trap. While nearly working, the foe proved to strong and moved in to finish Inojin. Instead, Inojin was saved by the efforts of Akkun. The creature's efforts let Chōchō land the final blow to finish their foe, but not before Akkun was struck down. Inojin held his fallen friend closing, chastising him for being so reckless and wept as the tiny Akuta crumbled into dust. While being exhausted the group decided to rest until they regain their Chakra back. Ultimately, the Fabrications were defeated, thanks to the personal sacrifice of the Third Tsuchikage. While wanting to stay for the funeral, Naruto sent Inojin and his friends back to Konohagakure. Before leaving, Inojin made a grave for Akkun, placing the remains of its mask and a drawing of the Akuta on top. In the anime, he spends time with his father during Parent and Child day. During which, they were accompanied by Shikadai, Metal, and their respective fathers. He then takes part in a eating contest. They get up to round two but are eliminated after not eating a beef steak. Which left them physical sick and unable to continue. At night he watches his father by nurse back to health by his mother. A few days later, Inojin is with his team hearing Shikadai complain about how many missions they have been tasked with. Afterwards, Moegi joins her team and tells them they have a new mission. He then sees Boruto wasting his money to get a super rare card. He then saw Boruto have a match with his father at the Training Hall. When Team 7 returned from a mission with Kawaki, it was decided that the Hokage would watch over him. As Kawaki began to warm up to Boruto and his family, Inojin eventually met the boy. He and the others began teaching him Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scrolls. Quotes *(About Boruto) Because he is a idiot. *Shut up Fatso Relationships Yamanaka Ino Yamanaka Sai Kazamatsuri Moegi Nara Shikadai Akimichi Chocho Uzumaki Boruto Uchiha Sarada Knownable Relatives *'Ino's Mother' (Grandmother) *'Yamanaka Inoichi' (Grandfather/dead) *'Yamanaka Ino' (Mother) *'Yamanaka Sai' (Father) *'Shin' (Uncle/dead) *'Aburame Shino' (Childhood Sensei) *'Kazamatsuri Moegi' (Future Sensei) *'Nara Shikadai' (Childhood classmate & Teammate) *'Akimichi Chocho' (Childhood classmate & Teammate) Trivia *According to the movie's light novel adaption. It's reveal that Inojin's role-playing character, when he plays with Shikadai and Boruto, is a white mage. *Masashi Kishimoto stated that Inojin is Ino`s male version. What he inherited from Sai is gender and skin color. *In the anime, Inojin uses colored ink for his Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Modern Era creatures in addition to the black ink Sai uses. According to the Databook(s): *His birthday is December 5, & his bloodtype is ???. *His hobbies are painting/drawing & first-person shooter games. *His favorite foods are cheese & Takoyaki (fried octopus balls). While his least favorite food is fatty meats. *His attributes are: 100 in intelligence, 120 in negotiations, 126 in dexterity, 80 in strength, 160 in perception, and 140 in chakra. *He has three stars in espionage activities and art of conversation, and two stars in medical ninjutsu. * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Atsushi Abe (all media) *'English' : Spike Spencer (all media) all information on Yamanaka Inojin came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Inojin_Yamanaka Gallery Sai.png|thumb|Inojin with his father Flashmupload_1451403726973_80560_64831.jpg|Inojin with Chocho Tumblr nqfkd9xvZa1rwbr4no1 1280.png|Inojin during round two Category:Characters Category:Males